Our Song
by AmandaHopeee
Summary: Edward meets Bella at a party when she is faced with the stressful situation of cheating boyfriend. They begin a heated romance but was this love really meant to be? DRAMA! Rated M for future material.
1. Gym Class Tussles

**New story idea! :)**

Background: Bella goes to a party, drinks a little and begins having some fun, when Edward Cullen shows up, the only guy at Forks High who doesn't follow the party scene or chase the girls. What is he doing there exactly? Why does it always seem his eyes are on Bella? And will Bella's boyfriends true intentions go too far and end in disaster?

CHARACTERS (Only The Main Ones) Bella Swan: She's 16, and known as the cool, laid back girl at Forks High. She parties, but always keeps herself in check and knows her limits. Her boyfriend is Cole Cruliage, the star quarterback on the football team and her brother Emmett is the star running back.

Edward Cullen: He's 17 and in the same grade as Bella's boyfriend and brother. His little sisters Rosalie and Alice, are Bella's best friends. He's the suffer in silence, brooding quiet type, who despises smoking, and has never taken a liking to drinking, partying or people for that matter. His secret obsession...well you'll just have to read to find out ;) Note: He's never had a girlfriend, AND HE'S NEVER HOOKED UP WITH ANYONE. I hate those stories.

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie: The siblings of Bella and Edward. Bella's older brother is Emmett, he's the star running back and has previously dated Rosalie, still of course pining over her and constantly thinking of ways to get her back. He drinks a little more than Bella, but stays clear from everything else. Alice is Edward's little sister and Bella's best friend. She's obsessed with shopping, drinks occasionally and has one major crush on Jasper Hale. Rosalie is Edward's other little sister and Bella's OTHER best friend. She drinks just as much as Bella, shops as well and is waiting for the perfect time to confess her true hidden feelings for Emmett.

And I'll explain Cole in the story. He's not THAT important.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Gym Class Tussles

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. Every girl was either wearing a tank top or short sleeved shirt, and the guys ditched their usual jeans for a pair of shorts. I sat at one of the few picnic tables in the quad with my arms crossed on the table and one of my many favorite Jane Eyre books, Pride & Prejudice open in front of me. My best friend Alice was busy practicing with the cheer squad to have an actual conversation with me and my other best friend Rosalie was working on a bio project. Which is why I was sitting here alone, with just a book to keep me company.

"Hey babe," I looked up to see Cole walking towards me. He took a seat next to me and kissed my cheek lightly. He closed my book. "I was still reading that," I informed him. I hated when he did that to me, always thought my attention should be focused on him 24/7. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You have time when I'm not around. I thought you were coming to watch practice today?" He questioned me. I rolled my eyes as I looked away for a brief second before turning back to face him, a fake smile plastered across my lips.

"I had dance practice earlier, and when I got done Alice texted me to come here because she wanted to show me a new cheer the team was working on," I said. He shook his head disapprovingly. How was I not surprised? Cole was very demanding when it came to who I spent my time with. Of course he thought all my time was wasted on both Alice and Rosalie, but everyone else thought it was wasted on him.

"So you break a promise to me for Alice?" He asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. I sighed.

"I didn't promise you anything Cole. You're too busy with practice to pay much attention to me anyways so what's the point in going?" I always tried to make him see eye to eye, reason with him a little. Unfortunately, he rarely took the bait.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want, care for me less and for them more. Are you still going to Mike's party with me at least?" He continued. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to really go to Mike's party. Of course I didn't mind a drink or two, but whenever I went he always ditched me to hang with his buddies anyways, so really I saw no point.

"I guess so. Nothing else is going on and I'm sure Alice and Rose will be there, Emmett too," I said. Cole kissed my cheek again before gazing off towards the cheerleaders. Goggling at other girls in short skirts in front of your girlfriend, such a respectful thing to do. I laid my chin in my hand as we sat there for the rest of the lunch period. Cole was too preoccupied with the jumping girls to pay much attention to my presence. I silently thanked god when the bell rang. Cole kissed me one last time before heading off in the opposite direction to his class. I picked up my bag and walked slowly towards Biology.

"Hey little sis!" Emmett greeted me as I walked through the classroom door. He had made the mistake of fooling around last year in this class and had regretfully had to retake it this year. I was only lucky enough to have him placed in mine. I smiled as I made my way to my lab table where Rosalie was sitting, still drawing away on a giant poster board. I dropped my bag on the table and sat down on the stool.

"Wow Rose, it looks great," I complimented as I peered down at our project on photosynthesis. She had drawn a very professional like diagram of the process. She looked up and smiled as she placed the cap back on the green marker.

"Thanks. You finish the report yet?" She asked. Rosalie and I worked best together. We were both honor students, but when put together it was like 4.7 grade point average status.

"Almost. I have to finish typing one more paragraph after school," I said. She nodded her head and put all the markers she had used away and placed the board on the back counter. I looked up towards the front when she had walked away and caught Emmett watching her, most likely her ass. I squinted my eyes into a glare and shook my head at him. He quickly turned around. Mr. Banner finally began class, making us take a few notes, read aloud a few paragraphs and had us finish a class worksheet. It was fairly simple today, most likely due to our project deadline which was tomorrow. After we had all turned our sheets in and the bell rang, I walked towards my locker with Rosalie at my side. We stood there for a few minutes, exchanging a few comments about Mike's upcoming party before we decided to go to gym. Although we were fairly graceful and had some athletic ability, Rosalie and I were much more academic. Gym was just another way to pass time, along with dance team.

We changed into our short grey shorts and our blue and yellow Spartan shirts, which in my opinion seemed too revealing for school dress code. Coach Clapp had decided to give us a break today and had us toss a volleyball back and forth to a partner.

"So Bella, how are you and Cole?" Lauren asked me as Rosalie, Jessica, her and I bumped a volleyball back between each other. I knew there was a double meaning in her words, but I chose to ignore it. She had been after Cole since Freshman year and everyone knew it. She was just waiting on the sidelines for either me or him to get tossed out. Most likely me.

"We're good. Why do you ask?" I said, bumping it back to her. She nearly missed but managed to only graze her nose. She bumped it to Jessica.

"I could guess why," Rosalie said. The ball dropped. Jessica had purposely missed the ball so she could run over to Lauren to hold her back. Her and Rosalie purely hated each other, and Lauren would have given anything to have a few minutes of alone time with her. It was good for her no one did, Rosalie would most definitely send her straight to the hospital.

"What the hell is your problem Cullen?!" Lauren screamed, her voice echoing through the gym. Everyone stopped with the activity and walked closer to observe. I walked over to Lauren and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Lauren calm down, you know if you did anything you'd get in trouble. It's not worth it," Lauren shook her head, glaring over my shoulder at Rosalie. I turned to look over at her as well. Rosalie was smiling, her hands on her hips. I knew she was egging Lauren on. I mouthed 'stop'. Rosalie rolled her eyes but stopped her smiling and removed her previous posture. Both Jessica and I released Lauren.

"Now can we get back to what we were doing?" I asked. They didn't say anything but Lauren grabbed the ball, but before I could block anything, Lauren spiked the ball towards Rosalie. Rosalie was quick to block but instead of letting it go, she ran for Lauren, toppling over her and landing on the hard gym floor. Both Jessica and I ran over and attempted pulling Rosalie off. I managed to lift her just enough for Jessica to pull Lauren out from underneath. I grabbed Rosalie's arm and hoisted her off the floor. Lauren was untangling her hair with her fingers when Coach Clapp walked over.

"All four of you! In my office, after class!" She shouted. We all stood there. Jessica and I would get in trouble for involving ourselves, but Rosalie and Lauren were going to be more than busted. In this school, fighting was not tolerated. But suspension was only a lesser form of punishment. As we were instructed to do, Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie and I made our way up to the office after class. Coach Clapp had decided to give us a break today, only because she was in a hurry and had no time to address us individually. We were all sentenced to putting away the gym equipment and pushing the bleachers back for today. Tomorrow, we would be organizing her office.

Rosalie and I said goodbye to Jessica, but avoided Lauren in case another fight was to form. We walked out of the school building and headed towards the parking lot where Emmett was waiting for me by his jeep and Alice and their brother Edward, were waiting by the Volvo.

"Whoa, what happened to you two? Bella, you have a bruise on your face! And Rose, you have like three scratches on your neck!" Alice screeched. Leave it up to her to overreact. We both giggled.

"Nothing really. Rose here decided to get into a little tussle with Lauren, I only have a bruise from trying to break the bitches up," I informed them. I walked over to Emmett. He made me face him so he could examine my face. The price I had to pay for having an overprotective brother.

"You seriously fought Lauren!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie nodded her head but pushed past Alice and opened the Volvo door.

"Lets just go. I'm not in the mood," She said sliding in the back seat. Alice shrugged, waved and smiled towards me then slipped in the front seat. Emmett waved at Edward before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading the way towards his jeep. Emmett couldn't stop talking about how impressed he was by Rosalie on the way home. They had previously dated, but had broken up because Rosalie's grades were beginning to suffer and she had no desire to fail. I only hoped they would figure out they were more than made for each other, and soon. Emmett's constant obsession was going to make my head explode. ___________________________________-

**Had the idea, had to start it. Review?**


	2. Parrrrrtay!

**Anotherrr Chapter! :)**

**Review, review, review! Do it, and I'll do it back ;)**

CHAPTER 2

Paaaartay!

The rest of the week had passed by uneventfully. Rosalie and Lauren stayed clear from each other, occasionally passing glares. It was finally Friday and tomorrow was Mike's party. Alice, Rosalie and I had planned a sleep over at their house before. We were usually always together before huge events.

After school, Emmett drove me home to get my things before taking me back to the Cullen's house. I picked up my bag out of the back of the jeep and kissed Emmett on the cheek quickly before hopping out and walking up to the front door. Rosalie answered the door, only wearing a pair of short cutoff shorts and a yellow strapless bikini top. She waved to Emmett as he backed out and took my hand after closing the door, dragging me up the stairway two steps at a time. After about fifteen seconds we were in Alice's room, where the bed was covered in high piles of clothing and different assortments of hairy products and makeup were scattered on the Vanity mirror desk. I laughed at the sight of Alice frantically digging through the clothes.

"Jasper is going to be at the party!" She shouted, throwing a purple tank top onto the floor and tugged through the pile again.

"Hey! That was mine," Rosalie stated as she picked the tank top up and folded it. I shook my head amusingly as I walked over to the bed and picked up a dark red baby doll top and held it up. I examined it for a second before tossing it at Alice.

"Wear that. Not only does it make your complexion stand out, but also it makes your boobs pop. Jasper won't resist," I advised her. Her eyes immediately lit up.

"You really think so?" She asked eagerly. I nodded my head. I looked down and notices a bright yellow tank top that flowed at the bottom. I picked it up and handed it to Rosalie.

"That's perfect for you. Yellow always looks great with your light tan, and it makes your figure look awesome," I said. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and slipped it on over her bikini top. She walked over to the body length mirror and examined herself.

"Wow! You were right!" She yelled. I smiled.

"What about you?" Alice asked, now setting the shirt down and walking over to my bag. She pulled out a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a black tight fitting, low cut tank top that exposed a small, but good portion of cleavage.

"How did you get such good fashion sense?" Alice joked. The answer, my best friends. I still wasn't big into fashion, but I still knew how to dress to impress.

For the remainder of the afternoon we retired to the swimming pool. Normally in a place like Forks you wouldn't find many, but the Cullen's were rich enough to invest in a heated one, that reached up to 90. Perfect for those cold days. Of course I was self conscious like every other girl when it came to my body, so why I always wore my black and white checkered bikini top was a mystery to me. After a good splash war with Alice, I got out and grabbed a towel before going through the glass doors and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. I stood there at the marble counter for awhile, sipping my water, when Edward walked in. He froze immediately when he became aware of my presence.

"Hello," He said quietly. Edward Cullen was so much unlike his sisters. While Alice and Rosalie were loud and energetic, Edward kept to himself all the time. I had rarely caught him conversing with people and when he did, he was usually insulting them in some way. Even though he was different when it came to personality, his looks remained identical to his sister's. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, Edward," I replied. He kept his distance from me as much as he could while he opened the fridge and grabbed an energy drink.

"I don't bite you know. You don't have to be so shy around me," I said. He focused on me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and taking a seat at the island.

"You going to Mike's party tomorrow?" I asked, trying to be as friendly as I could.

"Probably not," He said. Edward was a mystery to most. His mood swings were hard to keep up with, and his silent facade kept many guessing at what he was like.

"Why?" I asked. He took a big gulp from his drink.

"I don't party," He answered. I knew my looks were puzzled. Edward noticed.

"You wouldn't understand, party girl," He said as he stood up.

"I'm not a party girl. I don't know what you mean by that," I was becoming irritated with his lack of speech. He smirked and walked away. Damn Edward Cullen and his magnificent ability to confuse.

After another hour of swimming, Rosalie, Alice and I locked ourselves away in Alice's room and continued to look through the clothing, makeup and hair products until we finally fell asleep on the floor. That night my usual soundless sleep was interrupted by thoughts of a mysterious figure, silent and quiet. The figure romantically kissed me, causing me to feel emotions I had never felt before. It was a good thing Rosalie had woken me up, because any longer with that dream and I would have felt like a teenage boy.

"I say we go shopping," Alice insisted as we sat on the couch in the living room, the TV turned on some reality show. Rosalie groaned and threw her head back.

"Alice, no. We don't have time to go to Port Angeles and get back in time for the party," Alice huffed and crossed her arms. Deny her of her rights to shop and she would pout. I laughed at Alice's position.

"I'm going out with Jasper. See you later," Edward said as he grabbed his jacket off the hanger in the downstairs closet and slipped it on. Alice stood up.

"Is Jasper still going to the party tonight?" She asked excitedly. Edward nodded his head. He grabbed his keys and without another word, he was gone.

"Why does he always act like this?" Alice asked us as she sat back down on the couch. Rosalie shrugged.

"Maybe cause Bella's here. He always acts like this around her," She said. I looked over at her. Was she kidding? Edward always acted like this at school, it was just the way he was. It had nothing to do with me.

We watched TV for a few more hours before deciding to get ready. I slipped on my jeans and shirt, let Alice wave my hair since she practically begged for an hour and applied dark eyeliner and a little grey eyeshadow before slipping on my black strappy heels. Rosalie was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, the yellow top I had picked and a pair of similar shoes while Alice wore a pair of black tight fitting jeans, the red top and just a regular pair of flip flops. She didn't want to look taller than Jasper. We were soon in the car, driving to Mike's. Alice was practically bouncing in the back, while Rosalie was relaxed in the passenger seat. I was the designated driver like always, so of course I had insisted on driving there and back.

It seemed the party had already started when we pulled up to the drive-way. Cars were crammed everywhere and how they expected to get out when we left was unknown to me. We all got out and began walking towards the front door. I could smell the stench of weed coming from the backyard. I would definitely be staying clear of there. Mike was immediately there before us when we entered. His eyes were practically popping out of his eye sockets. I realized his eyes were switching between mine and Rosalie's boobs. I shook my head at him and gestured him to look at my face.

"Sorry. You just look amazing," He said. I smiled sarcastically as I pulled out my phone. I had one text message.

_Damn babe, you look extra tasty tonight ;)_

I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to Cole to say the last thing you wanted to hear for a compliment. I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Cole real quick. I'll be right back," I told Rosalie before walking towards the kitchen. A beer pong tournament was going on but Cole wasn't there. I grabbed a cup of beer and continued towards the backyard. I peeked out and I unexpectedly spotted him. He was standing with Tyler Crowley and Jessica, smoking. He never smoked. I stepped out and walked over to him, keeping my distance. I hated the way he smelled now.

"Babe! Got my message? I just came out here," He said. I studied his eyes. They were red and watery. I didn't smile, I didn't really show any emotion.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and turned away. I was about to walk away but his hand caught my arm.

"Babe, what?" He asked again.

"You're really going to ask me what? You're smoking. Weed," I said, yanking my arm from his grasp. He handed the blunt back to Jessica.

"It was just a little. I just wanted to try something different. But I'm still the same, I didn't even smoke much," He tried to make his actions seem less bad. I shook my head and looked away. He was unbelievable.

"Just, don't talk to me," I said walking away. I knew he was too high and drunk to actually care about following me. I found Rosalie at the kitchen table grabbing a beer.

"What's wrong?" She asked, realizing my expression.

"Cole was smoking," I informed her, grabbing another beer and tossing the old cup out. Rosalie looked angry.

"Are you kidding? He promised you he would never," She touched my arm for reassurance.

"I know. He's just different lately. He acts like it doesn't matter what he promised me anymore," Rosalie took a sip of her beer.

"I'm sorry. Guys are such jerks sometimes," She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I looked around, not seeing her anywhere. Rosalie smiled.

"Jasper arrived. Take a guess," I smiled too. We stood at the table talking for a few more minutes. I debated in my mind whether it was time to talk to Cole about the promise or not. I went to look for him, to ask him if he was fine now. I looked in almost every room and yet he was no where. I spotted Mike across the room talking to some blonde.

"Mike," I said walking up to him. He turned to face me.

"Yeah?" He asked, most likely secretly wishing I would kiss him.

"Have you seen Cole?" I questioned. The blonde suddenly pushed Mike to the side.

"Cole Culiage?" She asked, looking curious. I nodded my head slowly.

" You two aren't...dating, are you?" She question, now looking nervous and worried. I was beginning to think this girl knew him, but not in the friendly way.

"Yes. We are. Why? Have you seen him?" I was curious at why this girl was so worried whether we were together or not.

"Yes. I know where he is. Just let me explain first. He told Lauren-" I held up my hand and stopped her right there. Lauren, that was all I needed. I turned towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms and rushed quickly through the crowd. I opened several rooms, apologizing to several couples for interrupting until I found the couple who needed to be interrupted. Lauren was laying on the bed, her lacy underwear exposed along with her bare chest. Cole was on top, shirtless, his hands on Lauren's boobs and his lips pressed against hers. She finally noticed someone was standing in the doorway and pushed him off.

"Bella!" She shouted. Her eyes were filled with fear, tears were beginning to form. Cole looked up quickly, shock spread across his face. I felt like my lungs and been crushed and I had no supply of air. My eyes were beginning to burn from the tears I was trying to hold back. I quickly ran away from the door, down the hall, stairs and through the door until I reached the old country road. I didn't stop though, just kept walking. Part of me was still in disbelief but the other part was just screaming stupid for not seeing this coming. Cole wasn't who he used to be, and now I wasn't either. I stopped at a fallen tree and sat on the trunk, my face in my hands.

"Fucking stupid," I whispered to myself.

"Yes, he is," I looked up quickly, jumping a few inches down the trunk. Edward was standing there, his hands in his pant pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I tried to wipe away the exposed tears. It didn't matter, they continued to fall.

"I saw what happened. Since Rose and Alice weren't in the room and didn't see it, I came after you. I figured you needed a friend," He walked over and sat down next to me.

"So you saw? Great, that means so did others," I cried.

"Not many. Just enough to call Cole a fucking douche bag, which he is by the way," He said. I looked up at him. I was glad he was here, but also curious.

"Not that I don't appreciate you being here, but why are you? You've hardly said five words to me," I said. He smiled.

"I have my reasons, but it's definitely not because I don't like you. And I'm here because I'm worried," I began rubbing my arms. I had forgotten my jacket back at the house. Edward noticed the visible goosebumps.. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I felt bundled up, but it kept me fairly warm. I silently thanked him.

"It's the least I can do. You know, Cole is an idiot. He obviously doesn't see what he has...or had. I mean, Lauren is several steps down from you," He stated. I smiled a little but shook my head.

"Yes," He sternly said.

"Why do guys cheat?" I asked.

"Most likely he has a tiny dick and feels he needs to have sex with a bunch of girls to make up for it," He stated. I laughed. That was more than what I had asked for him to say.

"But you don't have to assure me on that. Please, keep those details to yourself," He continued, fake gagging. This time I giggled. He smiled at me.

"I couldn't tell you. I've never seen it," I admitted. Edward looked surprised, but at the same time quite pleased.

"You mean, you two have never...Wow, I'm an idiot. Sorry. I shouldn't be asking you this," He suddenly stopped himself. I continued to smile at him.

"No, it's fine. It's nice that you're asking, not assuming," I assured him.

"So you haven't?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I know he's probably told people we have, but the truth is we've never even come close to it. And now after tonight, I'm glad we never did," I looked down at the wet paved road.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't either," Edward said. I felt my body being pulled but I didn't think of it until I was standing face to face with Edward.

"We better get back, you'll freeze," He said. I nodded my head. We began walking back to Mike's house. The tears had stopped and I had managed to smile a few times. Halfway to the house, Edward put his arm around me. He claimed it was just to keep me warm, but somehow, it was keeping me safe too...

* * *

**And no THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER. Yet. He was just being a good friend.**

**SoOOO Review :)**


	3. You've Got Nerve

**Ooooh. I can already tell this is gonna be a good story :)  
Reeevieeew?**

CHAPTER 3

You've Got Nerve

I could already tell this was going to be a terrible day, especially after I had fully woken up and found the headache I had the previous night was still there. I had decided to take my time showering and let the steam fill my head after taking two Advil. Hot steam always seemed to help in some way and since I had a Biology exam today, I needed my brain to function at its best.

Cole had, unfortunately, not left my thoughts. What were you supposed to do after finding your boyfriend with his hands on another chick's breasts? Let it go and forgive as long as it didn't happen again? I couldn't let that go, those images were never going to leave. Not while we were still together. I would have no other choice but to end it, even if he got down on his knees and begged for me not to leave him. I would do it.

I quickly got dressed, ate a quick piece of toast and left with a good twenty minutes to get to school. It only took about ten to get there, and it would only take about five to end this immoral relationship I was in. I parked in my usual spot near the front of the school. It was 7: 45 now, soon Cole would drive in and park next to me. He had no way to avoid this conversation, no matter how hard he tried. He could park across the lot, avoid me for the rest of the day. It didn't matter. There was no way around this break up I'm sure he knew was coming. I would text it if I had to.

Just as I had predicted, Cole drove in but instead of parking next to me, he parked at the other end of the lot. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat and pulled my keys out of the ignition. He was such a chicken. I locked my car door before heading his way. He couldn't run now, he had seen me and I saw that he had. Saying he looked nervous would be an understatement. I could see his sweat a good five feet away, and it was below twenty degrees. I stopped a foot away from him. He kept his hands in his jacket pockets and his eyes on his feet.

"Morning Bella," He whispered. I didn't respond. He lifted his eyes a little higher.

"I'm sure you know what to expect Cole," I said. He didn't say anything, didn't even nod his head or move an inch. I adjusted my backpack strap on my shoulder.

"It's no use not talking. You know what you did, and you know why I'm here. I wouldn't be talking to you if I had been so cruel as to text the words we're over instead of being a good person, even though I shouldn't, and walk over here to face you after what you did to me," He finally looked up. I was expecting some puppy dog, sad face but instead he was angry.

"I didn't do anything to you Bella. And breaking up with me in any way is not a good person. You should really hear me out before deciding on dumping me, for something I had no control over,"

"For something you had no control over? You have got to be kidding," I almost shouted.

"You know perfectly well I had smoked and drank. I was not in my right mind at the time. It wasn't like I had intended for anything like that to happen. It wasn't my fault," He said, actually sounding confident in his so called 'explanation'. I gawked at him for a second.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to sit here and say that to my face, that it wasn't your fault? If that is even remotely true then it was entirely your fault! You chose to drank, you chose to smoke! How is that in any way not your fault? If you can't keep it in your pants then this was never a relationship to begin with!" I had never felt so much anger from myself. I hadn't even intended for this to be a yelling sort of break up.

"Well damn Bella! I'm a guy! I have needs, needs a tease like you refused to satisfy!" My hand met his face. He looked at me, wide eyed as he rubbed his now dark red cheek.

"Fuck you Cole! We're over!" I shouted. By now everyone in the parking lot was staring at us. I had walked away, stomping my feet until I reached the building. Traitor tears were forcing their way out of my eyes, but I had put just as much force keeping them back. Why in the world would I cry over that guy again? I walked down the hall, wiping my eyes occasionally in case I had been as weak as to let one fall.

"Bella!" Alice quickly ran up and hugged me. All the force she had put into it had pushed me to the side, almost hitting a locker.

"I'm sorry. I saw what happened," She said releasing me.

"We were never right for each other to begin with. It just took me a good heart break to figure it out," I said, my voice cracking. Alice looked at me with pity. She knew this wasn't my first time ending with a bad relationship. I was only glad I hadn't made the same mistake of sleeping with Cole, like I did with the last guy.

"Am I just destined to have bad relationships for the rest of my life?" I asked. Alice shook her head and hugged me again.

"No Bells. You just haven't found the right guy yet. It doesn't matter though. I know he's waiting for you," She said smiling. She stepped back and released me again. We began walking towards our first class. It only took him two minutes to make my day completely terrible.

"Well he manages to make a complete dick out of himself, again," Rosalie said as she took her seat next to me. I nodded my head.

"Come on Bells, don't beat yourself up over this guy. He's not worth it," I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't that I was thinking about Cole, or beating myself up about him. My thoughts were brought back to my past, my ex. The _other_ guy who had managed to hurt me, just with him it was in a different way. I shook my head. Rosalie continued to stare at me, concern flooded her face.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about Nathan, are you?" She asked. I didn't answer. She knew better than anyone I wasn't over him, not after what he had done.

"Bella, you know none of the things that happened with him were your fault. You didn't know the camera was there," She whispered. It was true, I didn't know Nathan had set up a camera when I had finally decided I knew him enough and cared for him enough to give away my virginity. It wasn't that, that bugged me. It was the fact that I should have known he was too good to be true. I knew when he said he loved me, it had a certain eagerness to it. He had been planning on filming us for months. After finding out he had taped me, I was upset, but not as devastated until I found out he had posted it on the Internet. Everyone in Phoenix, Arizona, had seen it. I was the slut of the school, apparently not knowing your boyfriend was taping you was a crime. It automatically made you the girl all the others hated and all the guys wanted to get with. It definitely took a tole on you, especially only being fifteen and completely inexperienced to the dating world, and the sex.

"I should have known. Guys, are a waste," I said. Rosalie smirked.

"They can be," She responded. I remembered she had dated my brother.

The day had been worse than I had expected. All the teachers had called on me when I didn't know the answer, I had fallen a few times, Cole was restating the story to his friends so it made him seem like the victim and not only one, but four girls had bought every word he was feeding them. The only thing that had actually made my day, was Edward.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, pointing to the empty spot next to me. I nodded in approval. He sat down, obviously knowing the rules of distance since he kept a good few inches between us.

"You okay?" He questioned noticing most of the color that was usually filling my face had gone.

"I guess. I'm sure you've heard the new version of the party hookup?" He dropped his eyes. Of course he knew.

"Yeah. He's an idiot," He said through clenched teeth. I noticed his hand had balled up. I placed mine over his and it quickly relaxed.

"You know, I'm fine. It's not really a big deal anymore. That little comment you made about his dick pretty much made my night. I'm still smiling about it, see?" I said pointing at my face, making a cheesy smile form. Edward laughed.

"Well that was cute," He said. His smile dropped. He glared over my shoulder.

"I'll see you around," He said as he stood up, touching my shoulder as he walked away. I turned to watch him leave. Right behind Cole. I quickly stood up and grabbed my stuff before following as well. Why Edward would speak to Cole, I wanted to know. They disappeared behind a wall. I quietly crept up around the corner and stood still.

"What the hell are you doing Cullen? You can't pick up other guys' girls," Cole said bitterly.

"I'm not picking up on Bella. I'm being her friend. Besides, she's not your girl anyways. She broke up with you," Edward shot back.

"She says that now, but technically she's still my girl. She's just hormonal right now. She'll get over it, but I need you to stop creeping around trying to pick up my scraps," Scraps? Who the hell is he calling a scrap?

"Bella is not a scrap. To anyone. She's kind, intelligent, funny and one of the most beautiful girls around. She didn't deserve what you did,"

"Oh save that for someone who cares what you have to say. I'm warning you Cullen,"

"And I'm warning you Cole. You ever hurt Bella again, I'll make it possible you can see your own insides," I heard Edward's retreating steps. I didn't mind Edward seeing me. I desperately wanted to thank him for what he had done, but I was nervous if he thought I was ease dropping. I quickly pushed through the door closest and hid away as Edward walked by. He was cursing under his breath. Cole immediately followed.

What did I do now?

**THis chapter sucks! Oh well.**


	4. Prom?

Prom anyone? Ha, I think it would be a perfect time to bring in some drama with both Edward, and Cole.  
Thanks to, _teambellaedward _& _4natelaft _for reviewing!

CHAPTER 4

Prom?

It seemed everyone was in the mood for dating. Everyone, except me. What had even brought on all of this sudden interest in the opposite sex? Well of course, prom! Yippee. Dresses, dancing and romance. Ew. The word was so repulsive to me now.

"Hey miss glum, why so down?" Rosalie asked as she took the seat next to me at our usual lunch table. I shook my head as I unwrapped my turkey sandwich. Two girls walked by holding a giant banner with Junior Prom, printed across it in large glittery letters.

"That," I said simply, pointing as the girls began pinning it up over the cafeteria's doorway.

"Prom? Why would that be bothering you?" She questioned, picking a small piece off of my sandwich and popping it into her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ohhhh," She extended her word, now realizing.

"Yeahhhhh," I mocked.

"You can't seriously be thinking of not going because of Cole, can you? I mean, I don't have a date either, but we can go together. We are best friends after all," She said. I shrugged. Rosalie was eager to get me to completely forget about Cole and move on. She hated me breaking plans because I wasn't 'in the mood' to go out. Honestly, I did feel guilty about the whole thing.

"So, is that a yes? You'll go?" She asked hopeful. I sighed before nodding my head. She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Yes! So, we'll go dress shopping tomorrow," She told me. I smirked. She wasn't going to have it any other way.

"So, why are you so sure you'll be going without a guy?" She asked. Wasn't it obvious? I was terrible when it came to guys. Especially picking them.

"Rosalie, please. You've seen the guys I pick. I would hate to ruin my prom night by picking another one," I said. Rosalie turned her head towards the cafeteria door. I followed her gaze and was met by Edward's. Once he realized that I was looking back at him, he stood up and walked over to our table, smiling the entire way over. He stood there before us, his hands in his pockets.

"Bella," He greeted.

"Edward," I said back. He seemed nervous, and I could have sworn I had seen small beads of sweat forming on his hairline above his forehead.

"So, junior prom," He continued swaying back and forth in an awkward way. I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh my god, spit it out Edward, please. The suspense is killing me," Rosalie blurted. I snapped my head in her direction.

"Rosalie!" I almost shouted.

"No, she's right, I should just spit it out already. I know that this is junior prom, and I'm a senior, but I figured that since you and Cole aren't dating anymore, that you'd like someone to accompany you. I was thinking, that could be me," We sat there for a moment, exchanging glances. Edward was asking me to prom, and not even a prom for his class. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit special at the moment. I didn't see the harm in going with Edward, it wasn't like we were starting something serious, and obviously people knew that I wasn't rushing into a new relationship. Cole would definitely be over it by now, and was probably already taking Lauren. I looked down at my crossed hands, secretly smiling but too embarrassed to let either Rosalie or Edward see.

"I'd love to Edward," I said in a low voice, trying to keep my eagerness and excitement bottled up. I looked up. Edward was smiling at me, and Rosalie looked ecstatic.

"Great. And don't worry, I've got it all. You won't have to pay a thing, and I'll actually be a gentlemen about this," He said. I laughed.

"Thank you Edward. That's sweet of you. Pick me up at 8 okay?" I told him. He nodded his head and walked away, a smile still on his face. I turned to see a beaming Rosalie.

"You're going to the prom with my brother!" She practically screamed. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, but couldn't help but let the school girl giddiness escape for a moment. I was actually going on, somewhat, of a date with Edward Cullen. That was more than unbelievable, and definitely something to be overjoyed about.

"What's this I here?" Emmett questioned as he sat down across from Rosalie and I. I removed my hand from covering Rosalie's mouth and took a huge bite out of my sandwich.

"I'm going to the prom with Edward," I informed him. Emmett snorted.

"Edward asked you? Um, wow. I wasn't expecting that. He doesn't date, anyone," He replied.

"Oh be quiet Emmett. Your sister just got asked out by the guy of her dreams! Be happy for her," Rosalie stated. I shook my head.

"Since when is Edward the guy of my dreams?" I asked.

"Since now," She said. I laughed at her bluntness when it came to this situation. I knew she hated Cole, and this just made her the happiest person in the world. I looked back at Emmett who was intensely focused on Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"Just ask her," I said. Rosalie looked over at Emmett as well. They both wanted to ask each other, they just didn't know how. Emmett sighed.

"Rosalie, would you like to go to prom with me?" He asked. A smile slowly formed on Rosalie's lips. She nodded her head. I lunged at her, embracing her in my arms.

"Thank god!" I shouted. The agony of seeing those two pining over each other was over. They were going to prom together.

"We'll need to get Alice to go with us to get our dresses," She said, reminding me of our 'date' to buy our stuff. I nodded as I pulled out my cell phone to inform Alice.

_Hey, dress shopping tomorrow? Me, you and Rosalie.  
P.S. I'm going with Edward!_

I sent the message before finishing off my sandwich. I knew Alice wasn't going to oppose to shopping, she never did. It only took a few minutes before I got a response.

_Omg! Yay! And definitely! I know exactly what dress I want. We're going to Port Angeles, no arguments!_

I showed Rosalie the message and we both laughed. Alice was obsessed with the shops they had in Port Angeles. We always offered to travel to Seattle with her, but she always settled for Port Angeles.

I had honestly not expected one bit of what had happened today. Edward had actually asked me to prom, and he had been nervous about the entire thing. And, I said yes. I couldn't say I was entirely surprised about that part, seeing as I very much enjoyed hanging out with Edward. He was beginning to show so many qualities that I valued. Maybe I didn't have all the bad luck with guys I though I did.

**It's two thirty in the morning, and I am yawning up a storm. Sorry for how short this chapter is! I'll probably make next longer, and better. What do you think so far?  
Oh, and the dresses are on my blog which is posted on my profile. Check them outttt. **


	5. Beautiful Night, Beautiful Girl

So, all the links to the dresses for Prom are on my blog, which there is a link to that on my profile.  
Checkk emmmm out' :)

CHAPTER 5

Beautiful Night, Beautiful Girl

It was all really unbelievable. Edward asking me out, I swore I had dreamed it once. Dress shopping wasn't something I would just skim through now, I was finally excited about it.

Rosalie and Alice had drove to my house after school Thursday. We decided on taking Rosalie's car since it was much more sensible than Alice's little blue Mustang. Of course, Rosalie was the driver. We had tried to convince Alice to go a little further into Seattle, but still she was persistent to remain in Port Angeles. We gave up after one last almost convincing lie and drove the hour to the little dress shop in Port Angeles.

Alice immediately became attached to a very dark pink strapless dress that rose just a few inches above her knees. She already had the shoes to match, so she quickly purchased that little size one dress and waited for Rosalie and I to get ours. It took me awhile to finally decide on the satin blue short cocktail dress, and silver heels. Rosalie purchased her strapless black and light pink dress right before me.

It was much easier to choose something I thought Edward would like, because truth was Edward loved everything on me. Every time we had seen each other on special occasions, he had always made a comment about how beautiful I looked. I always found that hard to believe, especially with Cole always insisting on me wearing something else, but at the same time it was very flattering. Rosalie and Alice had told me that Edward found the color blue, highly attractive on me. It made me beam.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat at the local McDonalds, we drove home. That night was hard for me to sleep, and not because I was crying over Cole. Tomorrow night, I would be dancing with Edward Cullen. I would be a mere four inches away from his face, my lips close to his. I had imagined kissing him on several occasions, but always fought that feeling back. How could I do that to Cole? Well, at least I never acted on it.

I would make tomorrow night, the best night of my life. No doubt about it.

***

Friday night came fast. After school, Rosalie and Alice quickly went home to get their stuff and rushed to my place. Charlie had decided to avoid any interaction with us as we got ready, seeing as Alice almost bit his head off for tripping over her heels. Rose was the first one done, and honestly I felt like the ugly duckling standing next to her and all her beauty. I was done before Alice. I had decided on simply pulling the top layers of my hair back and waving the rest. I looked decent.

When 7:55 rolled around, my stomach had tied itself in a million knots, and the stupid butterflies that had invaded my intestines since Wednesday had not gone away. Rosalie did a double check of my hair once the doorbell rang.

"Ready?" She asked me as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. She smiled at me and gently nudged me towards the hall. Alice made us go down first because she wanted to make a grand entrance for Jasper. It was pretty hilarious how she thought she had to be the center of attention to catch his when she already had back in Freshman year. Edward didn't take his eyes off of me for a minute as we waited for Alice. I couldn't help but blush a little at his forwardness about his appreciation for my looks.

"Ready Miss Bella?" Edward asked holding out his arm for me to take. I slowly but eagerly placed my arm on his and grabbed his hand as he escorted me out the front door and to his car. Charlie of course, decided on no pictures since he would be buying them from the school.

"My lady," Edward said gesturing towards the car door like we were actually back in the 1800's. I rolled my eyes as he opened it for me and closed it as well. Always the gentleman.

"You look beautiful Bella. Thank you for accompanying me," Edward said as we drove towards Forks High.

"Well thank you Edward. And you know you didn't have to settle for me if you just didn't want to go alone. Any girl would have said yes," I replied. Edward looked over at me, obviously my response had puzzled him.

"Bella, I wanted to take you. I didn't settle for anything. If I hadn't asked you, I wouldn't be going. Alone, or with someone else," He said as he lifted my hand and softly kissed it. I turned my face to look out the window. I could feel that blush again.

We pulled into the student parking lot ten minutes later. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already standing by Emmett's jeep waiting for us. Emmett opened the door for me as we pulled into the parking spot they had saved for us. Edward quickly joined the group and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Well don't look now, here comes Mr. Hotstuff," Rosalie said sarcastically. I turned around to see Cole, and Lauren, walking towards us. He was keeping a distance between them, probably trying to impress me.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing," He said as he stopped in front of us.

"Yes Bella, you do," Lauren added, looking completely astounded that I could actually look how I did. I smiled weakly. It was hard to really talk to him, or take compliments seeing as he had found something wrong with me, to cheat. And Lauren felt the need to assist him.

"Bella, could I talk to you? Alone?" He said, casting looks at both Edward and Emmett. Emmett was furious since that night I had come home crying. He even tackled Cole at practice and passed it off as an accident. Edward's hand moved down to mine, and he tightened his grip.

"I don't think now is the time, Cole." Edward said.

"I don't think now is the time for you to get involved in my business, Edward." Cole responded. Emmett pushed past Jasper and Alice and stood in front of me.

"And I don't think you want to make my sister your business again, asshole." Rosalie and Alice giggled behind us.

"Look Em, I'm just trying to straighten things out with her. Maybe just one dance would give me time to explain." Cole explained. Edward scoffed.

"Explain? Explain what, douche bag? Explain how you ended up in bed with a skank, how you had no decency to break up with her before doing so. Maybe if you did, it wouldn't have hurt her so much. You never deserved someone like Bella, someone so genuine and amazing. She didn't deserve anything you ever did to her, and this just proves it. You can't break a heart like Bella's and then expect to be able to fix it. I won't let you, because I know you'd only break it again, and that will never happen to her again." Edward was almost in Cole's face by this time. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me.

"Let me handle this, okay?" I asked. He nodded his head, but was hesitant about letting me get closer to Cole. Lauren backed up a little, like she was afraid I was going to attack.

"Cole, you aren't going to get me back so there really is no reason for you to talk to me. I don't need an explanation, and if I wanted one I'd talk to Lauren because every word that comes out of your mouth is bullshit. I'm fed up with the way you treat me, and I always have been. This whole situation has only opened my eyes, and now that it has, I'm going to be smart about this. You and me, are done. We will never be together again, and you will never have sex with me. I've put before my happiness, but that is done. I'm done with you, Cole. It'll be better for the both of us, if you just accept it and move on." I backed up to where Edward was standing and grabbed his hand before looking up at him and smiling.

"I have." I finished. I looked back at Cole who was by this time fuming. I didn't care if he had gotten hurt by anything I said. He was only a piece of shit, and that's all he would ever be. And I was done being with a guy who really didn't care about me. I had found myself wanting someone the complete opposite. I had found myself wanting...Edward.

We all walked away to continue to the dance. Edward and I had taken our pictures, and while I was fairly well at dancing, we stood by the punch bowl. He seemed even more nervous now that we were at the actual prom. The way he was fiddling with his pockets, and running his hand through his hair, I could tell he wanted to ask me to dance.

"You know, I think this is the part where you ask me out on the dance floor." I said, giving him the little push I thought he needed. He stopped fidgeting and smiled. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled in return and grabbed his hand. He led me out onto the center of the floor and spun me around once before bringing me in close and placing one hand on my back and the other in my hand.

"You know, I'm finally glad you aren't with that idiot." He said as we slowly swayed from side to side.

"And why is that?" I questioned as he spun me around again. He bit his lip.

"Because I would never have gotten the chance to tell you how beautiful, amazing and sweet you are. Or do this." He stopped our swaying and stared into my eyes, as if searching for something. He finally brought himself together, took a deep breath and placed his lips on mine. I lost all sense of surroundings, and all I could comprehend, was Edward. I had accomplished my goal. This night, was the best night of my life.

Tadaaaa! Lame? Or no? :)


	6. Author's Note

Hey, readers.

I know this is the end of the story already, I just have some things to point out.

1) Thank you for correcting me with the book and author. I'm aware that I messed it up, and I'm sorry about the misunderstanding.

And two, some people have PMed me asking if I plan on doing a sequel. I'm not sure yet, but I will definitely think about it if that many people would like one.

Thanks, AmandaHopeee.


End file.
